Girl Meets Boy
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (An adaption of the episode) Riley and her friends must learn to communicate with each other when Cory takes their phones away.


Cory Matthews could never have been more frustrated with the modern world.

Of course, he has nothing against change- and the world he lived in as a teenager is a far cry from the same world his eldest child was now going through- in that they only communicated through their cell phones. Which, of course, had not been something he did in his youth, and he was disgruntled at the effect it was having on his class.

The last straw came when people sitting next to each other- right next to each other- would text their news of the weekend.

"Right, I have an assignment for you all!" He announced- and with great reluctance, the class looked up at him. "I want you guys to prepare a class debate over whether technology has made people better today."

As soon he saw people's hands hovering near their pockets, he added "And you will not use technology to research- only books and talking," He added.

As the class groaned and protested against their 'rights' as teens, Cory smirked. Oh how he _loved_ being a teacher.

He collected the cell phones in a basket, put the basket in his desk, and locked them away securely.

...

The class found it a lot harder to communicate to people face to face, due to having their digital face shields taken away for the time being.

Riley turned to Lucas and froze in fright as she saw him smiling at her. Normally, she would text 'Hi Lucas!' But her social awkwardness meant that she was uncertain of how to react- so she just gave her unintentionally creepy 'frozen smile'.

"What, you've nothing to say, Riles?" Asked Maya in amusement, as she looked at her best friend- Riley would often freeze up in fright, so this was nothing new to her, Lucas, or their friend Farkle.

Now, Maya hadn't a cell phone, due to her dad not being around and her mom only able to work a waitressing job. But this gave her an advantage- when everyone else's platforms were taken away from them; Maya had the loudest voice in the room.

"So, shall we head up to the library to research?" Offered Lucas uncertainly, looking at his three friends to gauge their reactions- but he had no idea, due to emoji communications.

"Sounds like a plan!" Farkle agreed enthusiastically, and Maya rolled her eyes.

"I guess..."

"That is the place with a lot books, right?" Riley asked in confusion- to which Cory face palmed. _'Oh dear John Quincey Adams- what has technology done to my little girl? This plan had better work!'_

...

After school, just as it was starting to get dark, the quartet met up and trooped to the library- which was direly empty, due to the corruption of innocent children and unknowing adults.

"So, where do we start?" Asked Lucas uncertainly- only to earn a sharp "Shhh!" from the librarian huddled behind a dusty old wooden desk opposite the front door.

Maya, meanwhile, had made her way to the window, after looking out for a little while she took up a pencil and some paper lying around, and then sat down and let the pencil dance across the paper, channelling her vision onto the plain, sad piece of paper.

...

"So, Lucas, how are you?" Riley asked awkwardly.

"Well, I'm pretty good," Lucas told her. "I feel really lucky, you know. Good home, great friends, my interest in horses..."

The brown haired girl plucked up the courage to ask about his interest. "Please, tell me," Riley requested.

And Lucas obliged- he told her about his passion for horses, which he had had since he lived in his old home, and he never wanted to lose that interest. In turn, Riley mentioned how she just wanted to see the world someday.

...

Meanwhile, Farkle noticed that Maya was working on something, and his curiosity got the better of him. So, he went over, thinking maybe Maya was taking notes- unlikely, but not impossible.

What he saw instead surprised him. Maya had drawn the moon and several beautiful stars on the paper. "Wow, that's...that's beautiful Maya. I never knew you could do that." Farkle complimented, as he noticed her drawing of the night sky.

"Well, I've always used art as my voice, seeing as I can't connect with you guys on your phones," Maya admitted. "I just...I just never really took the time to appreciate I had any talent for it."

"You're really talented," Farkle told her seriously. He could tell that he had caught Maya in a rare, almost vulnerable moment, and he was careful where he trod next.

"Thanks dork," Maya smiled, and the boy genius smiled back.

With that said, when the four left the library several hours later, they found they had a new kinship with each other- Riley and Lucas in their passions, and Farkle and Maya on how they communicated without needing words to do so.

...

The next day, Cory was pleased that his plan to get his students communicating face to face was working.

"Riley, what did you learn?"

In response, Riley nodded at Lucas. "Well, D- Mr Matthews, I learned that Lucas is very passionate about horses, and looking after them." She said with a smile.

"And I learned that Riley wants to see the world, Mr Matthews, sir," Lucas added, looking at Riley.

At this, Cory's paternal instinct led him to panic, and forget his original mission as he got out the key to his desk and released the cell phones before distrusting back out again.

"Well, there you go guys, lesson learned!" He said, with a forced smile of cheerfulness on his face. Then, he looked at Maya for a long time, before he silently handed her a brand new black cell phone. She looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Here," He said. "Use this as you will, Maya- but please, tell me about Riley as well." He requested. "Nothing extensive, just...little peeks, if you will. I've set things up for you already." He added.

"Yes...thank you sir." Maya answered in confusion.

Cory nodded, and went back to the blackboard. As Maya put her new phone in her pocket, she saw a brand new art kit on her desk- something she had not seen before. Attached was a small card, and as Maya read it, she found the message;

' _For Maya Hart,_

 _I have heard of your unique way of expressing yourself in comparison to everyone else. Even as people continue to silence themselves within technology, I want you to make your voice heard._

 _C.M'_

Maya, delighted, mouthed a thank you to Cory, who merely nodded in acknowledgement, and the lesson carried on- almost as though nothing had happened.

And yet, so much had changed over 24 hours.


End file.
